reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Ace-High
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Ace-High was born out of necessity, a pact made between two men who decided that living was more valuable than pride. In a world where lawlessness outnumbers the law a hundred to one, alliances must be forged to survive, and there is no mercy for the weak. Two weeks ago near the town of Armadillo, a firefight erupted. A vicious gang of three men, equipped with the best horses and weapons, stormed the bank just as dusk was approaching. These were not your ordinary gang of outlaws, these men were all pleasure and very little business. This was apparent the moment they rode into town shooting anything that moved. Men, women, it didn't matter. These men were addicted to blood. Their high shrills of laughter could only be deafened by the screams of the innocent as they were laid. Pack Leader, a Mexican gunsmith from the town of Chuparosa, had just stepped off the train and was headed to the local weapons dealer to look at a rare double action revolver that was in his possession. As he started to walk across the dusty road the three gang members rode him furiously towards the bank, gunning down anyone they gazed upon. Pack dropped to the ground just as a stray bullet grazed his left arm. Pack knew he had no chance. One rusty six shooter versus a well organized, well equipped group was suicide. His only chance was to run once the men entered the bank. But it wasn't going to be that easy. One of the men stayed outside with the horses, equipped with a Winchester repeater and promises to use it. The barber hiding under a carriage decides to gamble his life. The house wins, and Pack has his chance. The double doors of the gunsmith crash open and Pack barrel rolls into the shop to avoid the gunfire from the gang member. Pistol already in hand, he rises only to be greeted by a double barrel shotgun right to the temple. The man holding the weapon wasn't the gunsmith, he appeared to be a customer, one who is determined to live through his sale. A few moments of quiet fill the air as the two men stare at each other. An agreement was silently being crafted, one that involved trust, faith, luck and any other unreliable feeling you could think of. Not a word was said between the men but it was already understood that in order to survive these next few minutes, they were going to have to work together. The double doors open to present a very angry gang member staring down the sights of his Winchester, the grin on his face confirming he found what he wanted. His joy was short lived, and the double barrel shotgun spinning towards him began the process of removing his grin. But the shotgun finished its job before the grin could be completely wiped from his face. There was no time to lose, once the other two find their friend laying in a pool of his own blood it would be chaos. Pack peered through the doors as the stranger emptied both chambers of the shotgun and reloaded them. The remaining gang members haven't exited the bank, but judging by the screams and gunfire, they were just finishing up. Pack hurried over to the counter, removed two revolvers from the case and began to load them. The stranger was beginning to position himself behind the door, and Pack knew what he meant to do. Pack crouched behind the counter, both pistols cocked and ready to do their part. The remaining two gang members were out in the street, one firing his pistol, the other calling out his dead friend's name. The gunfire stops, and a few moments pass before a commotion could be heard. Gunshots. Most likely townsfolk gave away Pack's position and got his reward for helping out. Boots signal the two gang members have reached the porch leading up to the store. Both Pack and the stranger hold their breath. This was it, kill or be killed. The doors swing open and the first gang member opens fire before he could even see Pack's location. The gang member pauses for a second as his eyes adjust to the dim light, and that was all Pack needed. Pack points both pistols in the direction of the gun fire and unload both chambers before the gang member's body hits the ground. Pack ducks for cover and just in time as the final gang member fires a round from his repeater. A shrill scream rises from the man's voice as he realizes both his friends are now dead. Round after round is shot into the counter, some getting dangerously close to Pack. As the man takes two steps into the shop and performs his final action in this world, staring down the barrel of his rifle with a clear sight of where Pack is, the stranger behind the door, now with a clean shot, pulls both triggers on the double barrel shotgun, sending the last gang member chest first into the counter with brutal force. Pack rises up and extends his hand to the stranger. The stranger extends the greeting. His name was Indiana Pwnzz, a treasure hunter from the East, looking for fame and glory out in the old west. Indiana is a former Army Calvary captain. He deserted his post after falling for a Native American woman and watching her raped and killed by his very own regiment. With a substantial bounty on his head back in the East, coming out to the West was his only option. The two men walk out of shop to a depressing scene of blood, tears and the stench of death. The sheriff informs Pack and Pwnzz of the three men, all part of a larger gang that he promises will stop at nothing to avenge their fallen comrades. The sheriff provides the two men with horses and asks them to never come into his town again. A few miles out into the wilderness, the two men set up camp and begin to discuss their situation. In the end they both agreed to form a Posse. The Ace-High posse is a new one, with very little power behind it. But every young posse needs to crawl before they walk, and the Ace-High is no exception. The Ace-High posse are righteous vigilantes. They will take out any bandits or outlaws that even look at them the wrong way. They are also master hunters, using guerilla tactics to trap large game. The Ace-high posse is well respected by the common folk. Lawmen will look the other way when an Ace-High gang member lays the wicked to waste in cold blood. They know that when the law prevents them from doing their job, they can count on Ace-High to lead. Joining the posse We have a few requirements which we uphold in order to obtain and maintain membership into the Ace-High gang: 1. You can't take the game seriously. We play because we love this game, not because we constantly need to win. 2. No personal quarrels between gang members. We will make you kiss and make up. 3. Enough means ENOUGH! Having fun is one thing, annoying childish behavior that continues to annoy gang members will get you booted. So if you still want to join my Xbox gamertag is Pack Leadder. Members * Indiana Pnzz * Pack Leadder Leaders * Indiana Pnzz * Pack Leadder Other members External links Category:Posses }}